


One Taste

by keelywolfe



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, M/M, Tumblr drabbles, angsty kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just kiss him," Dwalin had said that morning, pushing past Bilbo roughly.  "Put the rest of us out of our misery."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Someone posted a headcanon of Dwalin being sick of Thorin and Bilbo tiptoeing around each other and I’ll be darned if I can find the post. But I humbly offer this as my version of the events.

* * *

"Just kiss him," Dwalin had said that morning, pushing past Bilbo roughly. "Put the rest of us out of our misery." _Just kiss him_ , with all the surliness that Bilbo had come to expect from the Dwarf. Kiss him and nothing more, neither a name nor an explanation, as if Bilbo could simply translate his grumbling into language and thus know just what it was he was on about. 

Bilbo wasn't sure if it said more about himself or Dwalin that truth be told, he did. 

How it came to be that he found himself standing before Thorin, well, Bilbo would like to claim it was some latent Tookish-ness coming to the fore. More likely, it was his tumbling thoughts had mingled with Dwalin's curt statement, the two mixing and blending into some sort of insanity, and here he stood with those words ringing in his ears. Put them out of their misery, Dwalin had said. 

That, and just kiss him and so Bilbo did. 

Bilbo held Thorin's face in both hands, ignoring his surprised little frown, the crease between his eyes as he leaned up and pressed their lips together. Easy, closed-mouth pressure; Thorin's mouth was soft with surprise, lips parting automatically and Bilbo couldn't help but take a little advantage.

Just a little, pressing the tip of his tongue just between them, enough to taste. Warm, sweet wetness, Thorin tasted like heat, like smoke, a hundred little things that had always meant comfort to Bilbo. Meant home.

He pulled back enough draw in a breath between them. Enough to let Thorin draw away if that was what he wanted.

Or he tried to, anyway; the instant their lips parted, the faint dampness clinging, Thorin made a sound, low and thick in his throat, and suddenly Bilbo was the one caught. 

There was nothing gentle in it, a hard desperate press of lips, teeth clashing briefly as Thorin slotted their mouths together. Hard hands on Bilbo's face, cupping his jaw, holding him still as Thorin simply devoured him like a person starving.

Perhaps he had been; his entire life devoid of the simple touch of lips.

It was all Bilbo could do to keep from stumbling as Thorin walked him backwards, their mouths sliding apart and then back together in a clumsy, determined motion. Thorin was forcing him back into the wall and Bilbo couldn't protest that he didn't have to, that it was all right. Thorin could have him, have this.

Only Thorin was kissing him as though desperately afraid that Bilbo would be torn away from him at any moment. Like Bilbo might stop him, pat him on the head and send him away. Or worse, shove him away, call him names, spit the word _Dwarf_ like a curse, and storm away from him.

From them.

As though Bilbo hadn't kissed him first, so desperate for one taste, for a tangible grasp on this Dwarf, this...who was sucking on his lower lip, biting it, savaging his mouth in hot, quick bites and sweeps of tongue.

His vision was starting to sparkle with a lack of air and Bilbo was pulling in desperate gasps through his nose, loud in the room with only the wet sounds of their mouths moving together. He couldn't pull away, not yet, couldn't push Thorin away when his mouth was begging him like this. Trying to take whatever he could from Bilbo while he could.

All he could do was clutch at Thorin's shoulders, hold him in, trying to communicate that this was just fine. It was fine, it was good, even as he winced at every bite, even as he sucked Thorin's tongue back into his mouth, nipping the tip until he felt Thorin struggling to gasp.

Finally, finally, he pulled back and Bilbo drew in a lungful of air, another, until he felt lightheaded, sagging back against the wall. He blinked up at Thorin, an odd feeling, to be looking up at the person he was kissing and had to lick his lips, barely noticing the soreness of his mouth.

Thorin was, gracious, he looked wrecked. His mouth, that lovely, plush mouth, was red, swollen and wet, lips parted as Thorin panted. His eyes were all pupils, dark and wide, lost as a child in a woods and it only made Bilbo want to kiss him again. Soothe away that shock and bewilderment, nibble and lick, and kiss and kiss and kiss, until Thorin could gentle, a bit.

Until he could believe this.

"Bilbo?" Thorin whispered and oh, the velvet in that voice and still, lost, lost little boy, searching for breadcrumbs to follow.

Bilbo leaned in, let his breath rush over that soft, sweet mouth as he whispered, "Kiss me."

Lashes drooped over Thorin's darkened eyes as he looked down, at Bilbo's mouth, he realized, and he held still, let Thorin make the choice to lean in. Gentler now, some of the urgency ebbing as he slipped his mouth back over Bilbo's. A gentle press of lips, the slippery investigation of his tongue over Bilbo's; quick, ticklish brush over the roof of his mouth and lingering, gentle sweeps of tongue, tracing the edge of his teeth, running over his lips.

Bilbo sighed, tipped his head back into the wall and let Thorin do as he liked. He seemed almost hesitant, curious and exploring. Noting Bilbo's taste, the uneven edge of his teeth, the way he quivered when Thorin sucked on his lower lip gently, the way he moaned when Thorin did it ungently.

Every little piece of a puzzle, every piece of him exposed in a single kiss.

It was only when he drew back that Bilbo murmured a soft protest, tried to open his own heavy eyes and stopped at the pressure of a finger against his mouth.

No, a thumb, dragged slowly over his lips, lower, then upper, and Bilbo couldn't help sliding his tongue out to taste it. Salt warm, like any skin he had ever tasted. And not, because this was Thorin and he rubbed his wet thumb over Bilbo's lips before pushing in, scraping lightly over his teeth until Bilbo opened his mouth a bit and took it inside. Closed his mouth over it and sucked and he felt the hard snap of Thorin's indrawn breath.

He drew it in, worked his tongue against the edge of the nail, his own breath coming in quick, hard blurts and Bilbo didn't think he'd felt this aroused since he was a tween. Thorin was only just leaning into him, their legs brushing, and he wondered if he could take a step forward, tangle himself into those legs. Sucked on Thorin's thumb again and didn't even try not to consider the symbolism.

Bit down ever so gently, dragging his mouth down the length then back up, curling his tongue around Thorin's thumb and felt Thorin shudder, his breath hot against Bilbo's face. He opened his eyes to find Thorin watching him, yes, of course, his eyes avid, greedily taking in every nuance.

Slowly, Bilbo let Thorin's thumb slide free, slipping from his mouth with a wet, slick sound. He caught Thorin's hand before he could pull away, licked up his thumb in a messy swipe, sliding his tongue in between each long finger. Sucking and kissing at each rougher pad of skin until Thorin's breathing was edged with a low whine, his lower lip caught between his teeth in a sharp, painful-looking bite.

Pressed a last kiss against each fingertip before he let Thorin's hand go and Thorin drew his fingers down Bilbo's face in damp, trembling caress.

And lower, fingertips brushing Bilbo's chin, tracing the outline of his adam's apple, down to the dip of his collarbone until he could press his palm against Bilbo's chest at the level of his heart. He paused there, his hand firm, warm pressure. Measuring Bilbo's heartbeat, perhaps, he wasn't certain.

He didn't care, didn't want answers just now. Only this, this one moment without words to mess things between them. Bilbo reached up and covered Thorin's hand with his own, held it there as he tipped his head up and tasted those bruise-flavored lips. Held on to Thorin as he just kissed him. 

-finis


End file.
